


No Spark in him

by SoJazzy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Why Did I Write This?, Why did I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, Sparkless, The mech who felt no emotion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Spark in him

Prowl has been called many things throughout his time being a tactician. The other Autobots would blame him for their comrades' sparks being extinguished. Heck, his doorwings dont even sag! All because he didnt shed a tear? But it has happened, bots dying because he calculated something wrong or made the wrong move for an attack. Prowl even witnessed some of his plans go horribly wrong, he swore he could hear the cries of agony of those who thought they would live, this is Prowl were talking about. Famous SIC who rarely made a wrong move! 

It's not his fault he's like this! Having been born when there was tension in the High Council he had his work cut out for him. His battle CPU having been installed when he was still a youngling, risks were ignored. Prowl can never have high grade and things that are illogical make him crash. All beacause who ever wanted the battle CPU and protocalls ignored the risks that came with installing it into a youngling. He even crashed when he was experiencing great emotion, grieving when his carrier was shot.

But he has no time for this! Why shed tears and experience grief when you can be planning your next attack against the other faction?! Prowl is an enforcer, to protect and serve, feeling like he needs to be the shoulder plate to cry on and not cry on someone else's. He thought that the others would find him weak, having a breakdown everytime a plan goes wrong.

"He's got a spark of stone" They would say behind his back. "He didnt even make a face!" Another would say.  
"He's got no spark, his chamber is hollow. Cold, Sparkless"  
"The mech who felt no emotion"


End file.
